HibaTsuna
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [Drabbles Compilation] Many unrelated parallel-ing drabbles of Hibari and Tsuna and their relationship. Contains: BL!1827, HET!1827 (either one) AND GL!1827 Drabble #7: PS4 (featuring the Golder Pair of KHR : 8059)
1. Summer, White Day, Family

**i have these short stories in mind and separating them is a waste, so there you go, three drabbles.**

**be warned though, they are not related, and all are parallel worlds. it contains both shounen-ai and shoujo-ai :DD**

**now, have fun reading!**

* * *

**Summer**

"What are you trying to pull here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Hieee!" Tsuna froze and trembled in place. "Hi-Hibari-san?!"

Who wouldn't? Said prefect was glaring at him with a very terrible aura omitting from him. The mere sight was enough to make him want to run on his tail, which was impossible to pull with the other clutching tightly to his arm.

"What are you doing parading around in such appearance?" Clearly, Hibari didn't appreciate having him running around the school in his swimming trunks.

What can he say, duh? "W-Well… I'm heading to the pool…"

The answer didn't seem to appease the prefect and instead angered him more.

"And what? Enticing people in the pool? Are you trying to break the rule?"

"W-WHAT?!" Tsuna knew that Hibari Kyouya is a weird one sometimes, but the thing he just sprouted from his mouth was simply not making any sense and made him embarrassed. "I-I'm not doing anything like that! I'm practicing! Practicing!"

"Practicing?"

With his arm was finally loosened, Tsuna pulled them back to his sides and took a step back shyly. "Y-Yes. I'm not really good at swimming, so Dino-san offered to teach me."

He must have missed something when he averted his eyes earlier because right now, Hibari-san instead looked even more annoyed. His hands were twitching, eager to pull out his trademark weapon. Sensing the danger ahead, Tsuna was about to dash out from the scene, yet again was stopped by the hand.

"I'll teach you."

"Eh? Eh? What?" Tsuna didn't get to say anything, or even able to process the situation as he was suddenly dragged away by the feared Hibari Kyouya.

What's going on?

* * *

**White Day**

Today is March 14th. It's rare, but just for today, Hibari Kyouya decided to take a half day break. Of course, that wasn't something the diligent Namimori Disciplinary Committee Leader just did on a whim. Today, her girlfriend (yes you heard that right, _girlfriend_) had especially requested her to spend the night in the other's house.

Hibari wasn't the type whom was fond on such gesture, especially knowing that her girlfriend has a lot of relatives in her house. But the brunette had especially added that today no one was home.

Needless to say, Hibari was getting nervous.

They were already in high school, and even she knew what spending your time alone together in your lover's house would mean, especially on this day.

Her heart has been thumping like crazy since yesterday when her lover asked her. To have come all prepared, she had read all reference books necessary for tonight. It might not be very noticeable, but she even packed some attractive underwear just in case.

Tsunayoshi had always been the shy one, so she's been holding back all this time. But if tonight, the other does giving the signal to _go_, then she would immediately attack without a second thought. Afterall, it's been kind of hard holding back all her primal urges.

"Hibari-san, sorry for waiting," with a tray in her hands, Tsuna brought tea and cakes and placed them on the table. After done clearing away some of her manga, the brunette sat closely to her lover with a big smile. "Ehehe, I'm really happy Hibari-san accepted to stay over."

Feeling a bit self-conscious, the ravenette averted her eyes from the other's gaze. "I-It's nothing." She tried to regain her composure and cleared her throat from the stutter, "Anyway, you said you have a surprise for me."

As if she'd forget about it, Tsuna clasped her hands eagerly, "That's right!" Quickly she rose from her seat and rummaged through her desk. After a while, she returned to Hibari's side, bringing a plastic bag with her.

"Tada!" Excitedly, she pulled out a pair of pajamas dresses. With frills collars and a neatly tied small ribbon, the dresses have cat paws motives all over the white fabric. "I bought us matching pajamas! I thought it suits Hibari-san and today is White Day so I thought as a reply for the Chocolates Hibari-san gave me on Valentine…"

The dress was cute, indeed, but the blush adorning Tsunayoshi's shy gaze was even cuter that it started to affect herself. Hibari had to hide her incoming reddening cheeks with her hands, "Thank you. I like it."

All the fear of rejection Tsuna had previously finally gone the moment she saw her girlfriend's expression.

Then as slowly, she reached for the other hands, pulling them away to have a good look on the cloud's blushing face. "Ne, Hibari-san… let's take a bath together. Then we can wear the pajamas to sleep tonight."

"!"

Indeed, tonight, she was in for a treat, _the both of them_.

* * *

**Family**

Tsuna was currently very very confused. For some reason, his eyes were seeing things and they caught a sight of his cloud guardian who was also his spouse sitting calmly on his office couch and eating off his precious pudding.

"My pudding!" The Vongola don's hands trembled in frustration as another large bite was taken off the portion. It was done. He has to say goodbye to the delicious treat he's been saving since yesterday.

Finally satisfied having his sweets carving filled, Hibari sipped down his green tea, raising a casual eyebrow towards the quivering and distressed brunet beside him. "I'm finally back home, and that was your first words?"

Tsuna was tired, _very tired_. He hasn't been able to have a nice sleep and was looking forward to have a break to savor his pudding, _the delicious pudding_ which his mom made for him, goddamnit! "Why is Kyouya-san here?! You should have been in a mission! N-Not eating my pudding here!" Thankfully, his office was soundproof, and the Vongola don's cry of frustration wasn't heard outside the room.

"I heard the kids will have parents attendance tomorrow." Okay, they may be married and all, but they both are still men. Relax, none of them have miraculous pregnancies or anything. It was just, his husband has a very weird thinking. Ever since they got together, the ravenet had been treating Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin, Reborn, and Fon as if their own. Sometimes, they are times when he's like this, when he acted all fatherly.

"Yes, Reborn and Fon-kun," Tsuna used to call the ex-storm arcobaleno with '-san', but ever since knowing the arcobaleno curse had been lifted and they'd grow like any normal children, he started to call the serene child with '-kun'. "But I thought I'll be the one who will attend the meeting. Kyouya-san, you are still on your mission, aren't you?" And it was very rare for the man to abandon his mission.

"Yes. But as the parents, it's important for both of us to attend it. Afterall, its purpose is to oversee your children behaving at school. " Although sometimes, he did surprisingly have unusual tendency like this.

"But, Kyouya-san, you hate crowds."

"It doesn't matter. I can stand it for a while. Besides, kids always get happier to know both of their parents spending their time for them."

Tsuna smiled half-heartedly. He loves this rarely-shown affectionate side of his husband… so much that he couldn't tell that Reborn, whom they one-sidedly treated like their own child, had especially told him that he doesn't want any of them coming tomorrow.

"Well, alright, I suppose I really need to come. Afterall, we need someone to be Kyouya-san's brakes."

"Of course. Even if you refuse or have a mountain of paperworks on your desk, I was planning to drag you there with me anyway."

"Haha, very funny."

Oh well, the both of them plus ex-storm arcobaleno should be enough to handle Reborn's wrath.

Right?

… Right?

Tsuna is beginning to doubt a smooth life tomorrow.

"Anyway, you've been a very bad spouse."

"Eh, what?" Is this man looking for a fight? First he came back without any notice and ate off his pudding, now he was saying he did something wrong.

"Where's my "welcome home"?"

A little bit taken aback, Tsuna chuckled at the childish side which he also loves. He reached over the other from behind and gently pecked the other's cheek, "Welcome back, Kyouya-san."

Yearning for more, Hibari turned his head and captured the other's lips, "I'm home."


	2. Event

**i forgot this in the previous chapter earlier lol**

**warning : female otaku tsuna**

* * *

**Event**

It was like a dream come true.

For short information, Sawada Tsunayoshi has been living all her entire life admiring 2D guys. Due to her addiction to the games and anime, she hasn't been able feeling attracted to any of her classmates or real-life men.

That's it, except one man. When she entered middle school, she couldn't believe she was seeing a man that acts and looks like he came out of dating games. The old school black haired style was so common, but the handsome shape of his face, his strict personality and the old model gakuran with a red armband that screamed all the stereotypical tropes of strict-cool-tsundere-senpai made Tsuna's otaku heart couldn't stop beating like crazy whenever she saw him. Hibari Kyouya was definitely the only 3D man that was able to make her act like this.

That's why, one day when she was walking home from school, she couldn't help but freezing in place and trembling in a mess of excitement. Who wouldn't?

The scary disciplinary committee leader was tending to a little puppy that was abandoned in a card box in the streets.

_T-This is it! The famous dere event, "weak to the animals"!_ Tsuna almost wanted to jump and curl around like crazy due to her excited fangirl moment. To have the infamous CG event in whichever dating game re-enacted in front of her made her blood plumps uncontrollably that she had to pull out her tissue and covered her bleeding nose.

_I-I just can't stand doing nothing! The CG! I need to screen capture and save this precious CG!_

FLASH!

"!"

_Oh crap_. She had just automatically pulled out her a phone and took a picture without disabling the shutter sound!

"You are… Sawada Tsunayoshi from class 2-A…"

Hibari-senpai actually recognized her!

"What are you trying to do with my picture?" The disciplinary committee approached her in dread, one hand holding the puppy and the other was his tonfa.

The otaku inside Tsuna was screaming to take the picture, but…

"I'll bite you to death."

But she was no heroine, she was perfectly aware there'd be no lovey-dovey scene of this dere event with her handsome senpai. With a gulp and a quick U-turn, she made a dash towards the opposite way, "I-I'M SO SORRY!"

Oh dear God, please don't let Hibari-san able to catch up with her slow run.

Unless God…if that would make it possible for the famous tripping scene, please by all means do.


	3. 100 Parents Material

i have this headcanon where hibatsuna will self-proclaimed themselves as reborn's caretaker slashparentsslash :v

* * *

**5\. 100% Parents Material**

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya are two busy individuals. One leading the biggest mafia family in the Italy -if not the world's- and the other has a whole town to take care of. It's safe to asume these two don't really have time to lounge around.

Thus that one time the two spent their abrupt day off together in the kitchen; it was expected to lead to one messy kitchen, two messy bodies, one smiling Kusakabe-san –who somehow looked angry?- and an in-fever (son) Reborn aiming his gun at his so-called parents.

They were simply trying to make a porridge and a healthy juice. Wonder what went wrong.


	4. Voice

**Today (5/5/15) is Hibari-san's birthday~! So here is something for Hibari-san! :DD**

**as usual, same warnings applied~!**

* * *

Recently Tsuna had grown a pattern of habit whenever he came back home. First, the brunet would carelessly throw away his bag and ran down to grab some meal back upstairs. After that, he would stay rooted in front of his computer for a good time of hours. Sometimes, the boy would groan to himself and racked through his hairs in desperate.

Even during weekend, the boy would rather spend his time playing on his computer. He would still spend time hanging out with his friends, but whenever they were at home, he would always check his computer once in a while. God knows, what the boy was doing. Reborn was getting more annoyed to look at the figure munching down on his ice cream while hands still on the computer's mouse. Nana shouldn't have relented and bought her son the machine.

"Oy, no-good Tsuna," an irritated kick was landed on the poor boy.

"Ouch, what are you doing, Reborn?! It hurts!" It _always_ hurts; Reborn intended it to be painful afterall.

A stern look directed at the whining brunet which put him to a silence, "you've been playing on your computer all day. Have you done your homework?"

"You very well knew I did! We did it yesterday with Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Kurokawa, and Kyoko-chan!" Ever since he hanged out with his two bestfriends, he had been more diligent on doing his school works.

_Hm, well, they sure did._

Reborn was about to pry further when suddenly a figure appeared through the opened window.

"Ya, infant."

"Ou, Hibari."

"Hieeee! Hibari-san?! Why did you still come through the window?!"

But Tsuna's cry of protest was ignored as always. "Shut up, and quickly bring drinks for your guest, no-good Tsuna."

With a grunt, the don-in-training did as told.

Usually, the boy would proceed to stay downstairs with the rest of the kids in fear of the sadist duo, but this time, after placing down the drinks and snacks, Tsuna was quick to return to his computer.

This, of course, got Reborn even more curious.

"Oy, no-good Tsuna."

"What now?" Tsuna's reply was toned with full irritation.

"What have you been doing in your computer these days?"

"Ha?! It's none of your business, isn't it?"

Cluck

Even without turning back, Tsuna knew very well what that sound is, Reborn and his damn threatening gun.

"A game! It's a game!"

"He? So what's this game that even got the infant curious?" This time, the question was asked by his intruding senpai.

"Touken Ranbu. Well, it's not like Reborn and Hibari-san will know anyway."

The mouth of the gun was pressed delicately against the brunet's head, "are you underestimating me, no-good Tsuna?"

"Hieeeee! No, I'm not!" And he could feel Hibari's threatening aura too. God, this combo is too much.

"Explain."

"See?! It's a game with full of swords' personification! That's all!"

"Huhh? Then why have you been so obsessively playing it?"

This time, Tsuna has returned his attention to his computer, and had his swords on expedition yet again. "I've been aiming for a certain sword but God knows he never appears," a pout formed on the boy's lips.

"Didn't know you are _leaning_ _that way_, no-good Tsuna."

"W-What? I-I DON'T?! It's just I like his voice actor, that's why!"

"His voice actor is a woman?"

"No, a guy?"

Tsuna's blush intensified when he realized that his tutor was forcing him to confess, "His voice is really cool, okay? And besides, his voice sounds like Hibari-san!"

"He~ so you are saying Hibari's voice is cool?"

"Actually, that was the reason I like this voice actor," Tsuna admitted with a shy pout, "Ah mou! Why are you asking all….this…", His words died out in his mouth when he finally turned around and recognized the figure that had been hanging out with his tutor since earlier.

If possible, steam suddenly came out of his ears, "Ah…uh… Hibari-san… that's…"

"So, did you have this Hibari-like voice in your iPod or something?"

"Shut up, Reborn!" As if the situation isn't awkward already.

Hibari was still as expressionless as ever, he didn't even look amused.

But suddenly, the ravenet finished his drink and stood up, "Infant, I remember I still need to patrol," just like usual, he headed to the window, "See you later," and hopped down like a ninja, or something.

Unfortunately, because of his position, only Reborn who was able to see the reddening cheeks growing on the escaped lad.

Looking back at his student's similar blush, the hitman smirked to himself and sipped down on his coffee.

Today was a good day.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIBARI-SAN (5/5/2015)**


	5. Voice (Omake)

**oops i forgot to include omake for the previous drabble XD**

* * *

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hyaannn! What are you doing, Kyouya-san?! I told you to stop talking near my ears!" Even after 10 years (and 8 years going out), the man's deep voice would still make his whole body trembles.

"It's fine, isn't it? You love my voice afterall."

That's true... "Uhh...", but it's hard to work properly with the voice ringing beautifully in his ears.

"Moreover, what's this?" Hibari suddenly pulled out numerous cds out of nowhere.

"AAH! MY KONDOU-SAN'S COLLECTION!" From otome games to BLCD, every appearance of Takashi Kondou was bought exclusively in their original package.

Frown appeared on the Vongola don's lover, "I told you to throw these away..., didn't I?" Hibari thought the other's addiction was due to his voice, but what's this? Why need the fake voice when he already has him?!

Tsuna fidgeted in his place, playing with his fingers, "Yeah, well... you know, uhm... out of habit?" was the best excuse he could give.

"Huh? What's this? Are you trying to make me angry?"

"HIEEEE!"

Hey, even if Takashi Kondou wasn't using his Hibari-san-like's voice, Tsuna couldn't help but like his voice in the end anyway!...Especially imagining Hibari-san's voice turned submissive wasn't so bad... you know...


	6. PS4

Standing on top of the piling corpses were two men.

Below their feet were unmoving bodies of their lovers...and families.

Under the pressure of heavy rain and the pooling of blood, one could see the tears on their faces...but from the way it fell, it probably was merely rain drops.

The lower parts of their bodies were stained by the blood, and so were their hands and weapons.

Looking far ahead to the horizon where sun was yet arise despite the time, the slightly shorter man finally said breaking the silence, "it's finally end, Hibari-san."

The other man rose from his spot, kicking the body in front of him away while he whisked his weapons off blood, "it's our win," and smirked.

BANG

"Goddamnit!"

The joystick was almost broken due to Gokudera's enrage. Had the floor not covered by carpet, it so would.

"Maa maa, Gokudera, calm down," Yamamoto tried to steady the tense down although it was obvious he wasn't pleased with the outcome as well.

Another ravenet, who sat pretty far away in the back, crossed his arms in arrogance, "that was Tsunayoshi's and My win. Now, don't tell me you forget the deal."

"Maa, senpai, how about we go for another round? Three rounds to decide it all?" The rain offered, still didn't want to completely submit defeat.

Of course Hibari Kyouya doesn't have much time to be playing around, but he wouldn't turn down a challenge, "Fine by me."

Tsuna, on the other hand, wasn't really sure about the idea, "Let's stop here for today guys, Reborn might be..."

Right on cue, the door of the games room was suddenly kicked open, "What are you all doing ditching works here?" and a certain teenage appeared, holding a gun pointed at them.

"Re-Reborn-san!"

"Ya, how is school today, infant?" Hibari asked casually, as if he was welcoming his own son coming home from school.

BANG

The bullet almost grazed on their hands that the four adults quickly dropped their controllers away. However that was only the first shot.

Afterwards, Reborn shot each of them until they managed to dodge all the shots and ran to their respective office rooms, except for Hibari who was kind of happy to be able to anger Reborn and got him into a fight.

This was why Tsuna said "we shouldn't be playing games", when their PS4 box had just arrived this noon.

* * *

**Do NOT play your new console immediately if you have a task you NEED to do. IT'S NOT THE BEST DECISION. I SWEAR.**

**p.s. the Golden Pair thing is totally a joke reference to tenipuri lol. Because Golden Pair (Oishi x Eiji) is the pair that is ALWAYS there, especially if its Main is Perfect Pair so :v**


End file.
